Wreck-It Ralph (NatureRules1 Version)
NatureRules1's movie spoof of Wreck-It Ralph Cast * Wreck-It Ralph - African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) * Vanellope Von Schweetz - Cheetah Cub (Acinonyx jubatus) * Fix-It Felix Jr. - Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) * Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun - Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) * King Candy - Sulphur-Crested Cockatoo (Cacatua galerita) * Turbo (King Candy's true form) - Lion (Panthera leo) * Cy-Bug King Candy - Little Brown Bat (Myotis lucifugus) * General Hologram - Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis) * Taffyta Muttonfudge - Red Fox Pup (Vulpes vulpes) * Surge Protector - Saltwater Crocodile (Crocodylus porosus) * Sour Bill - Common Marmoset (Callithrix jacchus) * Q*Bert - Blue and Gold Macaw (Ara ararauna) * Zangief - Tiger (Panthera tigris) * Cyde - Alpine Ibex (Capra ibex) * Zombie - Marabou Stork (Leptoptilos crumeniferus) * Sonic the Hedgehog - Red Kangaroo (Macropus rufus) * Cy-Bugs - Little Brown Bats (Myotis lucifugus) * Cy-Bug that Ralph takes to Sugar Rush - Little Brown Bat (Myotis lucifugus) * Cy-Bug that eats Dr. Brad Scott - Little Brown Bat (Myotis lucifugus) * Cy-Bug that eats King Candy - Little Brown Bat (Myotis lucifugus) * Dr. Eggman - Dingo (Canis lupus dingo) * Markowski - Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus) * ‪Mr. Litwak - * Mary - Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis) * Gene - Jaguar (Panthera onca) * Don - Greater Kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) * Deanna - Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) * Roy the Nicelander - Giant Otter (Pteronura brasiliensis) * Wynnchel and Duncan the Sugar Rush security guards - Dholes (Cuon alpinus) * Devil Dogs - Grey Wolves (Canis lupus) * The Other Policemen - Cape Hunting Dogs (Lycaon pictus) and Spotted Hyenas (Crocuta crocuta) * Tapper Bartender - Giant Panda (Ailuropoda melanoleuca) * Moppet Girl - * The Boys playing Sugar Rush - * Beard Papa - Great Horned Owl (Bubo virginianus) * Candlehead - Plains Zebra Foal (Equus quagga) * Rancis Fluggerbutter - European Rabbit Kitten (Oryctolagus cuniculus) * Jubileena Bing-Bing - Thomson's Gazelle Fawn (Eudorcas thomsonii) * Crumbelina DiCaramello - Brown Bear Cub (Ursus arctos) * The Laughing Taffy - Laughing Kookaburras (Dacelo novaeguineae) * Sugar Rush Announcer - Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus) * Turtle - Leatherback Sea Turtle (Dermochelys coriacea) * Kohut - Lesser Rhea (Rhea pennata) * Dr. Brad Scott (Calhoun's Fiance) - Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) * Priest - Blue Jay (Cyanocitta cristata) * M. Bison - American Bison (Bison bison) * Satine - Tasmanian Devil (Sarcophilus harrisii) * Cyborg - Clouded Leopard (Neofelis nebulosa) * Ken Masters - Peregrine Falcon (Falco peregrinus) * Ryu - Secretarybird (Sagittarius serpentarius) * Yuni Verse - Demoiselle Crane (Anthropoides virgo) * DJ - North American Beaver (Castor canadensis) * Game Central Station security - Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer) * Bowser - Komodo Dragon (Varanus komodoensis) * Coily - Western Diamondback Rattlesnake (Crotalus atrox) * Slick - Golden Jackal (Canis aureus) * Sam - Black-Backed Jackal (Canis mesomelas) * Ugg - Wild Boar (Sus scrofa) * Chun-Li - Fishing Cat (Prionailurus viverrinus) * Cammy - Chital (Axis axis) * Neff - Indian Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis) * Kano - Bobcat (Lynx rufus) * Paperboy - Ostrich (Struthio camelus) * Knight - Southern Cassowary (Casuarius casuarius) * ‪Frogger - Red-Eyed Tree Frog (Agalychnis callidryas) * ‪Dig Dug - Black-Tailed Prairie Dog (Cynomys ludovicianus) * ‪Pooka - American Badger (Taxidea taxus) * Fygar - Black-Footed Ferret (Mustela nigripes) * Pac-Man - Golden Eagle (Aquila chrysaetos) * ‪Inky - Chamois (Rupicapra rupicapra) * Blinky - Alpine Marmot (Marmota marmota) * ‪Pinky - Red Deer (Cervus elaphus) * ‪Paddle 1 and Paddle 2 - California Sea Lion (Zalophus californianus) and Harbor Seal (Phoca vitulina) * Peter Pepper - Sloth Bear (Ursus ursinus) * ‪The Qix - Ruby-Throated Hummingbird (Archilochus colubris) * Snowanna Rainbeau - Tiger Cub (Panthera tigris) * Gloyd Orangeboar - Red Kangaroo Joey (Macropus rufus) * Minty Zaki - Okapi Calf (Okapia johnstoni) * Adorabeezle Winterpop - American Black Bear Cub (Ursus americanus) * Swizzle "The Sqizz" Malarkey - Springbok Fawn (Antidorcas marsupialis) * Citrusella Flugpucker - Whitetail Deer Fawn (Odocoileus virginianus) * Torvald Batterbutter - Emperor Penguin Chick (Aptenodytes forsteri) * Nougetstia Brumblestain - Blue Wildebeest Calf (Connochaetes taurinus) * Sticky Wipplesnit - Mustang Foal (Equus ferus caballus) * TurboTwins - Leopard (Panthera pardus) and Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) * TurboTime citizans - Various Animals * Boys playing TurboTime and RoadBlasters - * Nicelanders - Various Animals * The Angel Kids - Tufted Capuchin (Cebus apella) and White-Headed Capuchin (Cebus capucinus) * The Hero's Duty Players - Various Animals * The Hero's Duty Soldiers - Various Animals * Oreo Guards - Muskoxen (Ovibos moschatus) * Smoke - Black Leopard (Panthera pardus) * Mishaela - Snowy Owl (Bubo scandiacus) * Beholder - Walrus (Odobenus rosmarus) Gallery African bush elephant, also known as the savana elephant or African elephant.jpg Category:NatureRules1 Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Wreck-It Ralph Spoofs